Being sick isnt so bad
by purple puppies cute cute
Summary: Po gets sick and Tigress plays nurse maid. R&R!


On a peaceful day in the Valley of Peace, Po and the Five were about to be awoken by the morning gong, as it sounded everyone was in front of there doors as usual.

" Good morning Master." Was the greeting they always recited.

Master Shifu looked proudly at his students, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.  
" Good morning students." Shifu replied. Po soon came out of his room, looking like a hurricane ran though his room.

" Goob borning naster shibu." He said tiredly, he meant ` Good morning Master Shifu.` But his nose was stuffy and it came out wrong. The masters looked at Po, knowing he was not himself.

" Po, come here." Tigress ordered gently. Po obediently complied, walking straight over to her. Tigress touched Po's forehead and chest, making Monkey and Mantis snicker and Shifu's ear twitch in annoyance. Po was blushing slightly, he seemed to do that a lot around her, he blushed even harder when she put her head to his chest.

" Breath in and out, Po" Tigress told him, once again Po followed her command.

Tigress listened closely, hearing Po breathing a bit more labored than normal.  
" Master, I believe Po may be sick." The tiger stated, turning to her father figure.

Master Shifu impatiently thought the panda was faking, it wasn't that he didn't trust him, but he'd tried to play sick once and it did not work.

" I'll be the judge of that." He said, coming over to the supposedly sick panda.  
Shifu also touched Po's head and chest, seeing he was indeed sick.  
" Apparently Tigress is right Po, you are definitely sick." The red panda stated.

Po surprisingly contradicted them. " No, no baster I'b fine I just habe a stuffy dose, That's all." He told them, which neither believed. Tigress would not have it, her friend was going straight to bed, no buts about it.

" Po, you are sick and you aren't going anywhere until you're better." The feline said strictly, leaving no room for an argument. Po wanted to protest, but he was to tired, and he couldn't seem to stop listening to Tigress either.

" Yes, Tigress." The panda agreed, making the tigress smile in satisfaction.

Once Po was in bed, there was the matter of who would take care of him.  
A fight soon broke out, " I did it last times" and " No you do it's" were thrown, agitating a certain tiger. " Enough! I shall take care of him." She yelled angrily, not at the fact of taking care of the panda, but at how selfish her friends were being.

" Cuz' he's your cuddly wuddly panda?" Mantis teased foolishly. Tigress glared at the insect, promptly crushing him with her foot.

Master Shifu cleared his throat. " It is settled, Tigress will take care of Po, while the rest of you train."

The students bowed to their master, going to do the jobs they were assigned.

Tigress went into Po's room, seeing wide awake panda staring at her.  
" Hello Po." Tigress greeted. Po's face lit up, and he waved enthusiastically to his favorite tiger.

" Hi Tigress! I'b glad your going do take care ob me." He said, sounding totally adorable with his nose all stuffed. Tigress smiled, flattered that he'd wanted her to take care of him.

" As am I, Po." She replied.

They didn't say much of anything else, just sitting in friendly silence until Po started to cough like crazy, finding it hard to breath he started to panic, flailing his feet and hitting his chest repeatedly. Tigress instantly rushed over, calming him by petting his head and belly, making stop coughing altogether and made a noise similar to a cat purring.

Tigress unnessarily kept up her petting, finding it oddly attractive how he was nearly purring, probably because he sounded somewhat like a feline. Po was enjoying this immensely, not used to being babied by anyone.

" Hey guys, Shifu wanted me to check on y-" Viper started, peeking into the door, shocked by the scene before her. " It can wait." She concluded, knowing she'd interrupted a moment between the two.

Po and Tigress were left in awkward silence now, taking quick glances at one another.  
Po began to sneeze, signaling it was time for his medicine.

Tigress grabbed the bottle and read the instructions, pouring a bit into a spoon she held it out to Po.

" Drink this, you'll feel better." She promised, Po took one look at the thick substance and shook his head.

" Yeah, like you could make me drink that." He said sarcastically, much like he had with the Soothsayer. This did not please Tigress at all.

" Yes, I will get you to drink this!" Tigress shouted, jumping up onto the bed, trying to get the spoon in Po's mouth, but he kept turning his head away from her. Finally she pounced onto his belly, straddling him, holding his head in place with one paw and holding the medicine with the other. Just as she was about to get him to drink it, however.

" Sorry about earlier guys, anyway Master Shifu wanted me to make su-" once again Viper interrupted them, seeing them in the very compromising position they were in.  
" It can wait." With that she slithered away.

While Po was distracted, Tigress stuffed the medicine down his throat, making him gag. " Aww ewwwww, ppph ph, that stubb is vile!" He complained. Tigress rolled her eyes, smiling at Po's childishness.

By the end of the day Po was feeling better, playing checkers with Tigress and laughing. " Yay! I finally won, WOO!" Po cheered, not knowing Tigress had let him win.

" Alright Po, time for bed." Tigress said, pulling the covers over Po. When she reached the top of his shoulders, Po kissed her lips quickly, making her jerk her head in his direction.

" You're the best Ti, thanks for taking care of me." Po said gratefully, making the tiger smile.

" It was my pleasure Po." She replied sincerely, Po thought of one more thing before she closed the door.

" Ti, I may have accidentally gotten you sick, but if you are I'b lovb to take care ob you." He added, both guiltily and happily. Tigress smiled.

" I'd like that Po." She said before closing the door and going to sleep.


End file.
